


Scandalous Behaviors

by BregoBeauty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, F/M, One Night Stand, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BregoBeauty/pseuds/BregoBeauty
Summary: Ben Solo screwed up again. Now to avoid upsetting his politician mother’s run for office, he’s been exiled with his only friend. He never expected to enjoy living under the radar…Living under the radar is how Rey Andor has managed to stay alive. Thanks to the kindness of the Damerons, she has a safe place to sleep at night. But what was meant to be a one-night stand has turned into something more…All it takes is a single photograph of them together to bring the worst of their past out to play.





	1. Chapter One

A knock on the apartment door caused her to lower the volume on the flat-screen taking up one wall in the living room. Rey Andor got up from the couch and walked across the wooden floors bare-footed toward the door, shaking her head.

“Did you forget your keys again? I swear, Ben—“ She flipped the lock and opened the handle without bothering to use the peephole.

“Hello, bitch.”

She froze with one hand on the knob. Her heart thudded in her chest as her body screamed at her to run. It clicked and her muscles moved as she tried to slam and relock the reinforced door. A booted foot was stuck between the door jam and the door.

“Miss me?” the man asked, his face curling into a twisted grin as he reached through the door. As he reached for her.

Rey screamed in frustration, shoving it hard before turning on her heel. She bolted past the kitchen and through the living room, her eyes focused on the master bedroom just down the hall.

“No, you don’t, you little whore!”

He yanked on the rug, pulling it out from under her feet and she fell in a graceless heap against the coffee table, knocking over picture frames, a water glass, and some decorative knickknacks. She yelped as the wooden edge cracked against her ribs.

A fist closed on her hair and Rey screamed at the top of her lungs, “NOOO!!!”

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t have found her. Not here. Not now. Her life wasn’t supposed to end like this.

* * *

_Several Months Before_

Even with one eye closed, she still managed to glare at the two men before her as one applied eyeshadow and eye liner and the other made faces at their creation. Rey Andor sighed heavily until a tsking sound made her straighten up.

“Are you done yet?” she asked, her hands playing with the hem of the top they’d talked her into.

She had a hard time resisting them. She always had. They asked so little of her and gave her so much. The least she could do was act as a doll for them to dress up and make up every now and then. It gave them so much joy.

“Almost. Other eye. I can see that glare, you know,” Poe Dameron muttered, his steady hand around an eye pencil. “And you’re getting scowl lines.”

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If she smudged the make-up now, Poe would only start over. He was extraordinarily patient when it came to perfection. “You two really should think about adopting a little girl.”

“Don’t remind me…” Finn groaned from his position behind them, his arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed his partner’s handiwork. “I keep bugging him, but this one wants to wait.”

“Where would she sleep? I’m not throwing Rey out.”

“Rey?” Finn asked with a pout.

“She could stay in my room. I don’t mind. Besides, I’m still looking for my own place.”

“No way. I know how much you make. You’re staying put. I won’t be able to sleep at night if you’re staying in some roach-infested crackhouse.” Poe tsked again as she shifted. “There, voilà! A beautiful woman.”

“Can we go now?” Rey got up, grabbing her battered leather jacket—a handmedown from her best friends—and a bag. “It’s almost midnight already.”

“You need to learn to live a little. We hardly ever see you anymore. Always working at the restaurant. You barely leave any time for sleep.”

“Don’t remind me.” She’d long ago lost count of when she slept more than five hours in a night.

“Hmm, I think that’s it. Perfecto.” Poe smiled at her as she stood at the door. “That jacket looks good on you.”

“It’s the nicest thing I own.”

“It was made for you, sweetheart. Let’s go or we’re gonna be late,” Finn said, tugging on his partner’s wrist.

* * *

 

“Are you done yet?”

Ben Solo looked over his shoulder, his back to the bar, as he stared at the sour-faced ginger. “We’ve been here ten minutes. Chill, Hux. Honestly…”

“I liked the place you picked last week. This one… is a hellhole.”

“You do know we’re supposed to blend in. Rules and all that.”

His companion sighed. “I swear, if it was anyone other than General Hardass herself, I wouldn’t even give a damn…”

“Hey, I told you not to sign.” He sipped at the beer in his hand.

“Someone had to keep an eye on you. It was this or you stayed in that clinic.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Now, just keep your dick in your pants and we’ll be fine.”

“Mhm.”

A group entered, two men and a girl. The men looked like they belonged, but the girl played with the hem of her leather jacket, clearly nervous. Her body language screamed how uncomfortable she was both in the bar and in her clothes—a tight-fitted top showing a hint of skin around her midriff, dark jeans, and heeled boots. She looked fantastic.

He watched them move, one of the men ordering a round of beers for the group, the girl taking one. She seemed to relax as she drank.

“Hello? Ben? Are you listening? HELLO!” Hux waved a hand in his face.

“What?”

“Good, eyes on me. Stop trying to get laid.”

“Look, you wanted company…”

“Do you ever not want to get laid?”

He shrugged, tuning him out again. The girl had taken her jacket off and he couldn’t help but stare.

* * *

 

Alcohol buzzed in her veins. The throbbing, thumping bass only added to it. And it felt good. So good to be careless for once. To let her guard down.

Finn shook his head at his partner and moved closer as Poe went for refills.

“You good, peanut?”

“Yeah!”

He smiled at her. “I’m glad. It’s good to see you happy. You should smile more.”

She playfully smacked his arm. “Hey!”

He shrugged. “You should!”

Rey let out a laugh. “You’re trouble, Dameron. Just you wait… when you least expect it…”

“You’ll stick my wallet in the freezer again?”

“Worse. I’ll hide your phone battery.”

“You wouldn’t!” Finn hissed.

“Wanna test me?”

“You’re evil… Pure evil.”

She just grinned at him.

“What’d I miss?” Poe asked, three beers clutched in his hands.

Rey took one. “Oh, just the usual. Harassing Finn.”

“Oh? That’s my job.” Poe pecked his husband’s cheek. “We need to find Rey a man. Get our little girl to spread her wings and fly far, far away…”

“I do not need a guy!”

“Sweetie, you’re young. You should be out having fun, not hanging out with the two of us every night or working. We love you, but you should have other friends, too. Live a little.”

“Make a few mistakes. How do you think I got this one, huh? I had to wreck my car just to get his attention!” Finn said fondly, smiling at Poe.

“Love you, my Finnamon. And really, that was above and beyond. Fire and just… woosh!”

The music drowned out the rest of their sweet barbs. She’d heard the story of their meeting hundreds of times in the three years she’d known them. It honestly belonged in a fairy tale or a romantic comedy.

Rey sipped at her cold beer, her eyes flicking around. Bars weren’t really her scene. The noise and crowds could be a bit overwhelming to her. She only went maybe once a month when the boys dragged her out. The offer of free beer never hurt.

“Hi,” a male voice called behind her.

Rey turned, beer to her lips, to see the chest of a man in a black t-shirt. She tilted her head up to find his face—wild, dark hair that curled a bit against his face and dark eyes. He looked like a mistake. A handsome one.

“Hi.”

“You… you looked lonely.”

“Oh, my friends…” She gestured over her shoulder toward Finn and Poe.

“Third wheel?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Friend dragged me out. He got some promotion at work or something… I don’t really know.”

“Not close?”

“Nah, just wasn’t listening.”

She nodded at him, trying not to shrink away. Fuck, he was a giant. Broad shoulders, lean physique, and tall as fuck. A catch, really.

“I’m Ben.”

“Rey.”

“Nice to meet you. Come here often?”

“Really? All the pick-up lines in the world and that’s the one you chose?”

He shrugged. “Seemed the least cheesy.”

“Sadly, I’ve heard worse.”

“I bet. So your friends…”

“Married,” she admitted. “To each other, not to me. I’m… I’m not married.”

“Me either. Married. Engaged. Attached.”

Rey took a long swallow of her drink, trying to calm her nerves. She never had been good at flirting. He was fairly smooth. Not too smooth, but confident. Not arrogant. Friendly. Someone she might actually like to get to know. If her life was different.

“Cool. So… your friend?”

“He’ll be fine alone. Yours?”

She glanced toward the boys and Poe gave her a thumbs up. She tried not to roll her eyes. “Fine.”

“Wanna grab a seat?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

She was beautiful and down to earth and her laugh, it sounded like angels. He lost track of time. Of their drinks. Nothing else mattered but Rey.

“Wanna get out of here?” she suggested, not long after they wound up in the men’s room, lips swollen and her lipstick smeared. Her brown hair was mussed from his hands and he loved the feel of her small, firm breasts.

He nodded. “My place?”

She responded with a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast the morning after leaves Rey wondering if she's really falling for him or just lonely.

Rey turned on her side, glancing at the sleeping body beside her. He was face-down on his pillow with one arm holding the pillow and the other stretched toward her. He was still asleep judging by his snores.

She stared at him. The tangled sheets had fallen off their bodies during the night, giving her a look at his muscular back and lower down.

Ben. That was his name.

She knew she should leave before he woke up. This wasn't a relationship. She wasn't meant for that. No, he was just a fun distraction. A drunken mistake.

Not that she had much experience with one night stands or short-term hookups. She hadn't wanted to go out anyways, but she'd caved to Poe and Finn's insistence. Now she was in Ben's luxurious bed, debating whether or not to run back to the tiny apartment she shared with the boys.

The sex had been pretty fantastic. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Her body was still humming and deliciously sore.

Rey slipped out from under the sheets and padded across the room to the bathroom, pausing only to grab her clothes as best she could.

It would be better for them both if she just left. It would be better for everyone involved.

They’d flung pieces here and there as they traveled from the front door through the living room and into his bedroom. Into his bed.

She tried to hook her bra but the worn clasp was hopelessly bent and broken. Rey sighed as she tucked it into the trash can in the bathroom. It wasn’t worth trying to repair it. Rey praised God for small boobs and yanked her shirt on instead. She couldn’t find her panties in the pile she’d made, so she shuffled into her pants instead.

Still trying to be silent, she slipped back into the bedroom. The bed was empty now, the sheets askew. Frowning, she turned and slammed into Ben’s naked chest, shrieking in surprise at the sudden contact. He reached out to steady her, clad only in his boxers. His body looked just as great in daylight as it had last night.

“Trying to sneak out already?”

“I… uh, my friends will be worried about me. My phone died…”

“So use mine. I don’t care. At least have some coffee or cereal before you go. Please?”

“Cereal?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a pretty lousy cook so I’d offer eggs or French toast or waffles but I might just kill us both or burn the whole building down.”

Rey smiled at his honesty. “So… this cereal you’re bragging about. What kind is it?”

He smiled back, leading her into the hallway and out into the kitchen. A kitchen that could have belonged to a professional chef. This apartment wouldn’t be out of place in the pages of a home decorating magazine. Hell, Ben probably had spoons that cost more than she made in a year.

“Uhh, well…” Ben frowned as he reached up and rummaged through the mahogany wood cabinets. “We’ve got Coca Puffs, Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes…”

“Are you five?” she teased, leaning back against the island, cool marble seeping through her thin top.

“I have a sweet tooth.”

“Well, how about marshmallows?”

He grinned, grabbing the red box, bowls, spoons, and a jug of milk. “You do drink regular milk, right? I don’t have any of that fancy fake milk stuff.”

“No, I liked my milk real and full of fat.”

“Are you teasing me?”

“Do you really know people who drink the other stuff?” she asked, filling her bowl with cereal.

“Yeah, I had an ex who was all low-fat, no-fat, juice cleanse, coconut this and that… You know the type—high maintenance.”

Rey nodded, even though she didn’t. Hell, she was lucky enough to afford regular milk. There was no way she’d waste precious extra money on the trendy non-milks. She finished fixing her breakfast, catching glimpses of Ben across the kitchen.

"I don't usually do this,” she admitted, swirling her spoon around in the bowl, chasing the marshmallows around.

"Sex? Or breakfast?"

"One night stands."

Ben leaned back against the counter across from her. "I don't think it counts as a one night stand if you eat cereal the morning after. I think then it's just called sex."

She rolled her hazel eyes. "Really? Even though I'll never see you again?"

"It doesn't have to be like that. Look, I'm new to the area. I don't know many people... Maybe we can hang out socially... With our clothes on?"

"Maybe. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Neither am I. So... Tell me about yourself, Rey. What do you do?"

"I... I do lots of things. I have friends. A job."

He nodded. "That's good. I have a roommate who's a control freak and I'm still looking for a job."

"How can you afford this place then?"

"I had lots saved up. My roommate got his job first and I needed a change, so I offered to come with. We used to room together in boarding school. We've been mates since middle school."

"That's...uh, sweet."

"Sorry, sorry, uh British slang. Friends. Not... I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just, I'm personally not... I'm not making things better, am I?"

Rey shook her head. "Not at all. But it is interesting watching you squirm like that."

She took a few bites, tentative at first. He wasn’t crazy for eating kid’s cereal. It was delicious. She would have to buy a box next time it was on sale.

“Well, he’s a peculiar creature, my roommate. I know him better than anyone else. He’s annoying as fuck, but he’s the closest thing I have to a brother.”

Rey nodded. “I know what that’s like. Uh, my friends last night. They treat me like family. They drive me crazy, but they’re good people.”

Ben smiled. “Yeah, that’s Armie.”

“Armie?”

“My mate… his name is Armitage. I call him Armie. Or just Hux. Or Asshole. Depends on the day.”

She snorted. “I know the feeling.”

“So…” He set his empty bowl in the stainless sink. “What do you think about hanging out sometime?”

“I’ll think about it,” she said, kissing his lips and putting her bowl down on the counter behind him.

* * *

 

“So, did you have fun last night?”

Rey froze with the apartment door in one hand and her key in the other. Poe shot her a sly grin from the kitchen where he had his back against a counter and a coffee cup held in his hand.

“Well?”

“It was okay.” She closed the door, flipping the bolt out of habit, before depositing her small bag and keys on the counter near her roommate. “How about yours? How late did you guys stay?”

“Closing. Finn was dead on his feet this morning. I almost felt bad sending him off to work…almost.”

Rey shook her head. “You’re trouble, Dameron.”

“I’m not the one who picked up a guy last night. Spill. I want all the juicy details.” He leaned closer, smirking.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“It’s eleven in the morning, Rey. I really hope you did more than that… he was rather dreamy. Tall, dark, and dreamy…”

“You’re in a committed relationship.”

“I’m not blind. Or dead. I can look. Besides, I don’t think I was his type.” He wagged his eyebrows at her and she groaned.

“If you must know, he’s way out of my league. His bathroom is bigger than our entire apartment. I’m pretty sure I ruined a silk pillowcase last night.”

“Ooooh!”

“With my makeup, Poe. Get your head out of the gutter.”

He shrugged, sipping from his mug. “Was it good?”

She hip-checked him to get at the coffee pot. “Very. I mean, I know I’m rusty, but he… I swear, it was like a really good dream.”

“Are you going to see him again?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t seem to want me to leave this morning. In fact, he seemed a bit sad. I don’t know why… it was just sex.”

Poe sighed. “Honey, you’re beautiful. Just because the last guy was an asshole doesn’t mean they all are. You’ll find a good one someday. It sounds like you already have. I was getting ready to call the cops if I didn’t hear from you.”

“Phone died.”

He nodded.

“Thanks for dragging me out last night. It was much better than I thought it would be.”

“Anytime, kitten.” He kissed her cheek. “Mhmm, fuck, even his cologne smells good…”

“Poe!”

“What?! He clearly got very close to you this morning…”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe?” He raised an eyebrow and she tried to hide behind her coffee mug.

“Maybe we fucked again this morning after breakfast…”

“You little vixen!” he hooted.

She swatted at him. “I blame you, you know.”

“I’ll take it. Seriously, though, did you have fun? No judgement if you didn’t.”

“No, I actually… I liked it. I liked him. Maybe I’ll run into him again someday.”

He groaned. “You’re seriously gonna let him walk away? Kitten, he’s tall, hot as fuck, and he wanted you. Why would you pass that up?”

“I’m not really relationship material. You know that. I… it’s complicated.”

“That Oliver guy. Look, Finn and I won’t let that jackass anywhere near you. You know that. We’ve got your back. Always. He’s not gonna find you. He’s never going to hurt you again. We’ll kill him first.”

“Thanks for understanding. You’re a great friend.”

“The best,” he said with a cheeky grin.

She smiled at him again before retreating to her small bedroom. She laid down on the narrow twin mattress and stared up at the patchy ceiling. Her bed was clean and not too lumpy but it was like a pull out couch compared to the heaven that was Ben’s bed. So luxurious.

One day she would have a bed like that. Even if it meant she had no other furniture in her apartment, it would be worth it for the bed. A large fluffy cloud with silk pillowcases and cool sheets that slipped off her skin as she slept. And Ben, a big spaceheater that warmed her bare back.

Until he fucked her again in the middle of the night and left her nerves humming with her release. He’d tucked her against his broad chest then and she’d gone back to sleep in his arms.

It should have terrified her. He should have terrified her. But there was something about him… something that made her trust him. Some connection between them. Something strong. Attraction?

Maybe. She wasn’t sure. No matter, the dreams would last a long time. A lot longer than a relationship ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I’ve been sick.
> 
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr @tmcarper. I often post excerpts or news about updates. Updates will be a bit slow until I get my piece for Rewritten Reylo finished. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after from both views.

“Who was that girl this morning?”

Ben glanced up from the couch. “What?”

“The girl? In our kitchen this morning?”

“How do you know about that?”

“I heard you both. I heard her voice. Who was she?”

He shrugged at his roommate. “I met her last night.”

“Another one night stand? Bloody hell, man, how hard is it to keep it in your pants?”

“It wasn’t like that. She’s not… she means more to me than just sex. There’s something about Rey… something that I can’t explain. But I want more, Hux. I don’t want random hook-ups anymore. I want a relationship.”

Hux shook his head. “Ben, I’ve known you a hell of a long time and you’ve _never_ been serious about a relationship. Not really. The closest you got was Bridgette. And even then, she was much more into you than you were into her. Personally, I think she just wanted your family name…”

“Rey is nothing like her.”

“Look, just be careful, okay? I don’t want to clean up your mess again. I’m not making that call to your mother.”

“It won’t be like last time.”

Hux snorted and walked away. “Sure.”

Ben watched his roommate leave before stretching back out on the sofa, his phone in hand. Rey was nothing like Bridgette. Bridgette was poison in a hot body. Her good looks only disguised her true, manipulative nature. Hux was correct—she never loved him, only his family name. It wasn’t that she needed it, she just craved the notoriety. To be the one who fucked Ben Solo. To marry into the family.

His mother, of course, thought they were a good match. On paper, they were. But his heart wasn’t in it. He didn’t crave her. Not the way he craved Rey.

He knew virtually nothing about the girl, yet, he was infatuated with her. It took a lot of willpower not to chase after her when she walked out the front door that morning. He wanted to make her stay. To see her again. To wake up with her lithe body tucked against his. He wanted to have cereal with her in the mornings. Anything. Whatever she wanted. Whatever she craved. He wanted to provide for her. Care for her. Love her.

He couldn’t help it. He was addicted to an enigma. A precious one at that.

He had to find her. Somehow, he had to see her again.

* * *

 

More than anything, she missed that bed.

Three days passed since she’d met Ben at the bar. It was strange how they connected right away. She wasn’t one to go home with a strange man, especially one she just met. She’d had a feeling that he wouldn’t hurt her. He would protect her.

Like Finn and Poe. She’d been shy and nervous around them when they first met. It took months to fully trust them. But she did trust them. She trusted them with her life. They were good men.

And Ben… he seemed like a good man, too.

But Rey wasn’t meant for a relationship. It would be too dangerous for anyone to be in her life. It was dangerous enough for Finn and Poe—and they didn’t even care about it. She wouldn’t put anyone else into harm’s way. Anyone who helped her. Anyone who hid her. Anyone and everyone she met would be blamed by Oliver. It was truly only a matter of time until he found her. He had friends everywhere. He was searching for her; hunting her. He had been since she escaped.

She wasn’t going to let anyone die for her. She wasn’t going to endanger any more lives. She wasn’t worth it.

While she liked Ben, he deserved better. She didn’t deserve love or happiness. She would do what she always had—survive.

Rey pulled on her battered leather jacket and slipped out the front door. She locked up behind her and headed down three flights of stairs in the apartment building before turning onto the street and heading to the small restaurant where she worked as a waitress. The pay was terrible, the job difficult, and the customers often rude, but the money was under the table and no one would look for her there. It was safe enough.

She had to blend in and stay under the radar in order to survive. She couldn’t go back to school. She couldn’t work with her hands. If she did, she’d stand out. Oliver would be expecting that. He would find her by her work if she did.

Rey traded in her jacket for an apron just as the lunch rush began.

Work helped take her mind off Ben. Off his bed. Off the life she might have had if she’d never met Oliver. If she’d had a family that loved her. If she’d have friends like Finn and Poe before.

But that wasn’t her life. This was. Day in and day out, she worked her ass off for little pay in order to give Finn and Poe some rent money and buy herself some food. To survive. It’s what she was good at.

There was no place in her life for someone like Ben.

His place. His bed. It was a nice fantasy, but this was her reality. This. Hard work and little pay. Staying off the radar. Staying safe.

Her feet ached in her wornout shoes before her shift was even half over. She wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her arm in the kitchen while waiting for her next order. It was well after dark before she zipped her tips and a bit of cash into her jacket, leaving behind the apron.

The grease and the scent of food had worked it’s way into her pores. The walk back to the apartment felt good and helped relax her. Rey unlocked the apartment door and was greeted by Finn, Poe, and the smell of bacon frying on the stove. Her stomach growled.

“There’s our girl,” Finn called, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she even got out of her jacket. “How was work? Same old assholes?”

“You know it,” she agreed, bolting the door and hanging up her leather jacket.

“Well, welcome home.”

“Dinner’s almost done,” Poe said, flipping the sizzling bacon. “Want scrambled eggs, Rey?”

“Yes, please.”

“Five minutes.”

“So, did you see your man again? Poe told me you stayed all night?”

She rolled her eyes and got herself a cup of water. “Did he?”

“You gonna see him again, peanut?”

“No. You know I can’t.”

“Oliver… I can’t. It’s not safe.”

“He won’t find you. We’ll protect you,” Poe said. “We can get a restraining order—”

“No police, Poe, please. I don’t know who he knows… where he’s got friends… it wouldn’t be safe for you or Finn. It’s not fair to bring anyone into this mess of a life.”

“Rey, sweetie, isn’t that for him to decide? Whether or not he wants to be in your life? Whether or not he wants to love you? Wants to be with you? We chose this, Rey. We chose to be in your life, no matter what. We love you.”

She smiled at the pair of men. “Thanks, guys. Really. But I’m not… I can’t be with him. It was just one night. It can’t happen again.”

“We want you happy, too, peanut. You deserve happiness.”

Rey shook her head at Finn. The meant well, her friends. They did. But they didn’t know Oliver. They didn’t know exactly what he was capable of. Not like she did.

“Rey? You should try. Try to find someone who makes you happy. Someone you could love. It’s okay to open your heart up. That’s how I found my Finnamon.” Poe kissed his husband on the cheek, who in turn blushed a bit.

“I’ll think about it. But not tonight, okay? I’m tired.”

“Just think about it. We love you, sweetie.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow start for our favorite couple, but you’ll understand why as we get further along. Sorry for the delay in posting – lots of personal stuff has been going on. I hope to get more regular with posting.


End file.
